


Forbidden

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Corvus Glaive, Teenage Proxima Midnight, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Proxima Midnight and a teenaged Corvus Glaive have sex for the first time, despite Thanos having forbidden his children from becoming involved with each other.





	Forbidden

She came to his bed in the night. He lay on his side with his eyes closed, but she knew he was faking.

“Corvus,” the teenaged Proxima whispered close to his ear, careful not to wake their other siblings, sleeping soundly in the ever-growing number of beds that filled the children’s cabin on the Sanctuary II.

“Go back to your own bed, Proxima,” a similarly aged Corvus replied without rolling over to look at her, “please,” he added, his longing for her evident in his hushed tone.

But she didn’t obey. Proxima did not like to obey. Silently she climbed in behind him, lining her body up with his and wrapping an arm around his bare torso. He didn’t say anything, but after a moment he covered her hand with his own.

“Corvus,” she said again, and he brought her hand to his lips.

“We can’t, you know we can’t,” he whispered against her fingers, and then he kissed them, “Father says it’s wrong,” he murmured, “brothers and sisters cannot be together that way.”

“We aren’t technically brother and sister,” she reminded him, “and Father will never know,” she added in a voice so quiet that she could barely hear it herself. In truth, she was terrified that Thanos would find out, but she pretended to be brave. She wanted always to be brave, and if she couldn’t feel it, then she faked it. She was well practiced at veiling her fear. It was one of the things that had made Thanos choose her. Though she had been only six at the time, she remembered vividly the first words he had ever said to her: _‘what a fearless child.’_ After that she lived always in secret terror of disappointing him. 

Corvus rolled over to face her. He reached out and ran a hand up the curve of one of her horns and into her blue hair. He was looking at her lips, and she tried to wait for him, but he took too long. 

When Proxima kissed Corvus for the first time, she did so gently and briefly, wanting to give him a chance to respond in kind. Or, perhaps, a chance to push her away. He did neither, and she reunited their mouths, kissing him more firmly this time, leaning into him and parting her lips. She wanted him to slide his tongue into her mouth, but he didn’t, so she slid her tongue into his. She grazed it over the surface of his tongue and pressed her chest to his, and finally he gave into his desire and began to kiss her back with a clumsy desperation. She stifled the sound of relief that she very nearly made, but Corvus grunted in his passion. She pulled back to shush him, and he covered his own mouth, his eyes darting around the room to make sure he hadn’t woken anyone up.

All seemed quiet, and she kissed him again, more freely now, feeling safer now that he had yielded. A part of her still wondered if it was wrong; Father must have forbidden it for a reason, and it was dangerous to question him. But she couldn’t care. She wouldn’t let herself. Being with Corvus mattered more.

He was wearing pants, and she wished he wasn’t, but she feared to move too quickly for him when he seemed so nervous. Instead she slid her hand down his clothed thigh before bringing it between their bodies. She rubbed her palm over the front of his pants, and when she found the hard bump she had been searching for Corvus’ hips gave an involuntary jerk, and Proxima had to bite back a sound of excitement. They had been talking about this for so long – talking about all the things they would never let themselves do. Over and over they would remind one another: Father had forbidden it, they had to resist. Words would have to do, they agreed, and so they would tell each other their fantasies in hushed voices when no one was near. Later Proxima would recall Corvus’ words, laying alone in her bed with her hand between her legs. 

But as the years passed, it became more and more difficult to be satisfied with his words alone. The small, innocuous touches they could justify – sitting closer than they needed so their thighs would press, letting their hands graze when passing an item between them – provided some relief, at first. But in time these electric moments seemed only to make the longing more unbearable.

Proxima was done waiting. She slid her hand beneath the waistband of his pants. He started to pull away, but then he leaned heavily forward and rested his head against her shoulder. Proxima’s hand groped for a moment. She found what she was looking for, but when her fingers finally made contact, she jerked away without meaning to.

“Have you ever done this before?” Corvus whispered into her ear.

“Who would I have done it with,” she replied quietly, “and you?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and Proxima was overcome with a rush of jealousy – who had he been with, and when? The only prospects were their other siblings. Had he been willing to cross a line with someone else that he had been unwilling to cross with Proxima? She felt her anger rising.

“Proxima,” he finally said, “I did not know what it meant to want someone until I wanted you. There has never been anyone else.”

She kissed him with fury then, her brief rage melting into a simple, pure passion. His kiss matched her intensity, and she rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. She could feel it there, the hard length pressed beneath her, and she wiggled her body a little, rubbing against it. Corvus gasped and wrapped his arms around her back. She could feel her wetness, her need, and she shifted until his erection was precisely between her legs. They were both still wearing pants, but Proxima began to grind in tiny circles against his hardness, and lust washed over her. Corvus clutched her to him as she experimented with her movements, stopping the circles and rocking her hips back and forth and side to side at varying speeds. He grunted again, and it was too loud. She covered his mouth and he looked up at her like he was trying to moan with his eyes.

Proxima rolled off of him, and he reached out for her, but she had only left so that she could remove his pants at last. They were under the covers, so she couldn’t see it – but she finally took his cock into her hand.

Wrapping her fingers around it, she found it warm and wide and appealingly firm. She covered his mouth again with her free hand - they couldn’t be caught - then began to stroke him. She didn’t really know how to jerk him, so after a few gentle pumps she let go and explored his erect penis with her fingertips. She liked how the head felt - smooth and hot, and she rubbed little circles at the tip with her thumb. Corvus writhed and it made her smile. She let go of his mouth and bent her head to kiss his lips as she let her hand wonder over his sex. She felt her way down to his balls, and the fuzz-covered skin felt velvety.

“Proxima,” he whispered when the kiss broke. He sat up and she withdrew her hand. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and looked to her for permission. She moved to let him remove it, and he squinted, trying to examine her bare chest in the shadowy room. After a few moments he began to examine it with his hands instead. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them awkwardly, and she covered his hands with hers and encouraged them toward her nipples, which were puckered and sensitive and aching to be caressed. He ran his thumbs over them, then held them between his fingers. His hands felt perfect against her skin.

He nudged at the waistband of her pants and she hesitated, but not for very long, before she stripped them off. His breath came heavily as he slid his hands down her side and over the curve of her hip, slowly approaching her pussy. She was nervous, even though she so profoundly wanted to be with him. He leaned in to kiss her neck and stroke her hair as his other hand found its way between her thighs. He covered the space with his hand, then pulled back from the kiss to look at her intently.

“Is this really what you want?” he asked her, seeming worried that he had pressured her even though she was the one who had come to his bed.

“Yes,” she told him firmly, and soon she felt him slide a finger between her outer lips, touching her wetness. He made a small gasp, perhaps surprised by its volume, by the glaring evidence of her desire for him. His fingers glided all over her pussy, trying to find her clit. She reached down to help him, and when she pressed his fingers to it, she had to cover her own mouth to stop the sound that strained to escape. She lay back and their gazes locked as he slid his fingers tentatively over her clit. It took him a few moments to find a good rhythm, but even when he was groping it felt good. She raised her hips, pressing into his hand.

“Should I,” he whispered, sounding frightened, “should I put a finger inside?”

“Yes,” Proxima encouraged.

He brought one finger to her entrance. He paused, then began to push it past the slick seam of her opening. When his finger was all the way in, he looked at her face with a tangle of emotions that mirrored her own. She gazed back at him, finding his face enticingly dramatic in the dim light. Slowly, he pulled the finger out and in again a few times, then added a second finger. It felt different than when Proxima put her own fingers inside herself. Each instant of touch was a surprise now, and soon she felt Corvus’ other hand return to her clit as he slid a third finger inside. He used his fingers to fuck her at a steady pace as he rubbed her clit, and she breathed heavily, straining not to moan.

“Corvus,” she whispered, “it feels good.” He kissed her, sweeping his tongue over hers, and she bucked her hips, feeling her passion build toward its peak. She ground her clit hard against his fingers and her release began. A small moan slipped out after all, and Corvus looked nervously around the room, but they were safe, and Proxima sunk into her orgasm. It spread beyond her pelvis, radiated throughout her body like sunlight. She pulled him down into her arms and clung to him as her climax stretched on. She murmured his name a few more times, her lips against his ear, her cheek against his cheek, and he shuddered. As she came gradually down from the heights of her pleasure, she noticed the feeling of his hard cock pressing to her leg. She reached out and took it into her hand.

“Sister,” he said in a whisper that was part moan, “isn’t this dangerous, what about, what if you… what would Father do if you got… we couldn’t hide it, if you got…”

“Pregnant?” she finished for him, “do not worry, brother, I have something.” She reached into the pocket of the pants she had been wearing and removed the small device she had stolen from the most recent planet Thanos had balanced. 

“I read about these,” she told him as she revealed it. He peered into her hand, where she held a small round disc that was nearly transparent. Proxima reached below the covers and lay it on her lower stomach. She could feel it settle against her skin and attach, but it didn’t hurt.

“How does it work?” Corvus asked.

“Do you really want to use this time of ours learning about the workings of a birth control device?”

He didn’t reply at first.

“Trust me,” she whispered in a pleading tone, “I have researched this, I have planned for this. We will be safe.”

He nodded, and she once again gripped his erection. She moved her hand up and down a few times. Her wrist was bent uncomfortably, and she could tell how awkward her movements were. She reangled the position of her arm until she figured out how to pump him, and his breath caught as she got into her stride. She moved her face close to his so that she could catch his expressions in the dark.

“Wait, stop,” he said after a few minutes, his voice a strangled cry that was too loud. They heard someone stirring in a nearby bed. Proxima snatched her hand away and the two froze. But after a terrifying moment whoever it was rolled over in their bed with a creek of the mattress, then stilled. Proxima moved to return her hand to Corvus’ hardness, but he caught her wrist and shook his head.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and kissed him softly, then climbed on top of him, straddling his body. She rubbed against his hardness like she had when they had been clothed, but this time his length slid slick between her wet lips, and she wiggled until his firm shaft was pressed to her clitoris. She could see him about to moan so she covered his mouth, and he looked grateful. She reached down between their bodies to guide him inside. She knew it might hurt the first time he entered her, but that wasn’t what made her nervous. It was the likelihood that the parts of her still trying to pretend she wasn’t in love with him would be quashed by the closeness they were about to experience.

She lifted her hips a little and used the head of his hardness to stroke her clit a few times before sliding it down to the edge of her opening, pressing just the tiniest bit beyond her inner lips. There she held it for a few beats, readying herself, listening to Corvus’ short breaths, feeling the quick pattern of his inhales and exhales on her palm. 

Without releasing her grasp, she began to lower herself onto his cock. Her hand around its base gave her full control of the speed of insertion. She gasped as it started to enter her, her wetness coating it. The slow speed at which she took him inside heightened her excitement. She came to the part where it started to hurt, and she took a deep breath, then pushed herself the rest of the way down. He made a muffled sound, and it vibrated against her hand.

The pain was quick and much less than she had prepared herself for. Once it was over, she relished the pleasure of being filled, and she longed to start moving, but she didn’t want Corvus to finish too soon. She kept her body still and tried to stop the muscles inside her pussy from tensing around his length, but they didn’t listen to her. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, withdrawing the hand that covered his mouth.

“Proxima, my goddess,” he murmured at once.

She began to move then, hoping she had given him enough of a break to maintain his control. Slowly she raised and lowered her hips, feeling him against the walls inside herself. He grabbed her hair and kissed her lips with desperate need. She quickened the pace of her movements, and the sensation was new and wonderful. She felt her pussy throbbing and her wetness continuing to build as he stretched her. She broke the kiss so that she could sit up and ride him.

He reached up and caressed her breasts as he let her control the pace of their sex. He squeezed them a few times, then cupped them from below, letting their weight rest against his hands. He let go of one and began to draw circles around her nipples with his fingertip. She rode him harder, bouncing up and down and grinding her pelvis in short circles each time she landed. She hadn’t realized she could come without her clit being touched but now she felt like she might. Something was building inside, a different kind of pleasure, pulsing, pulsing -

The gush of wet that she made startled them both, and her vaginal muscles clutched him so tightly that Proxima and Corvus shuddered in unison. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” he begged in a harsh whisper.

“Come inside me then, brother.”

His pelvis shot upward, and she rushed to cover his mouth again. He grasped her hips, holding himself deep inside her. She contracted her muscles on purpose this time, squeezing his cock, and she watched the ecstasy on his face as she brought forth his release. She felt bound to him in that moment, bound in a way that was wholly freeing, and she knew there could be no more doubting that she loved him.

“I love you, Proxima,” he said when he could speak, and it was the happiest she had been in the ten years since Thanos had taken her. She and Corvus held each other for about an hour afterwards, but they knew they couldn’t let themselves fall asleep or they might be caught in the morning. In his arms, her skin against his, Proxima felt like she finally had something that had been stolen from her as a child: it was the feeling of being loved, truly loved, and it warmed her. 

But then she caught him starting to doze, and she knew she had to return to her own bed. They kissed goodnight, and she felt a terrible loss as they parted - the sensation of a precious thing being torn from her grasp. She didn’t know if they would be together again or not; she worried Corvus would regret their act in the morning. And if he did want to be together, she didn’t know how they would manage their secret love, the fear of Father’s punishment looming always over them. Proxima had seen Thanos punish a number of their other siblings for sins far less than this, and the scenes had been gruesome. But she would risk anything to be with Corvus. 

“I love you,” she whispered before she turned away. 

Her own bed was cold and empty, and hopelessness engulfed her. Thanos had taken her first family, had snatched away their love, and told her it was for the best. She knew he would take Corvus from her too, in one way or another, if he found out about the love they shared. She recalled a fantasy that she and Corvus often recounted to each other. She curled up on her side, her legs folded toward her chest and her face buried in her pillow. She held the fantasy in her heart: 

_They ran away from the Sanctuary II. They stole a ship and got as far away from Father as they could. They found a planet - any planet where they could be together. They made a life, and they lived it according to their own wills. Thanos never found them, and they were happy till the end._

She would have soaked her pillow with her tears, but Proxima never allowed herself to cry.


End file.
